


Now Get Out!

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Freezewally Fics [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Human!Wally and Freeze try to get it on, but are interrupted by her patents.





	Now Get Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_chemical_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/gifts).



> Sketch reposted with the artist’s permission. Wally's character created by the sketch artist who I also received permission to use.

**"** This is my first time,” Wally Cobblepot-Nygma says, timidly concealing her nude breasts under her folded arms. She stands with her back turned away from the man she knows could be the love of her life. “I’m a little embarrassed.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about with me, Wally.” Victor Fries sits on the edge of Wally’s bed waiting for the beautiful young women to come to him. “Your body is breathtaking…. Well, what I’ve seen of it.”

She peeks back at him from over her right shoulder, blushing from his gentlemanly comment. “Are you ready to see more?”, she asks with a bubbly giggle, feeling some of her anxiety melting away.

“I’m eager to see more.” Though he can gaze upon her gorgeous curvy back all day, her breasts are what he anticipates.

She lowers her arms and her large breasts fall to their natural position. She has never been insecure about her body, Edward and Oswald have always taught her to be confident in her skin, but she can’t help but be nervous about showing it to the first man she wants to make love to. She takes a deep breath and quickly turns away and centers her attention on Victor’s striking blue eyes. She can’t stand to see the look of possible horror on his face.

“Stunning,” he says.

She gasps a little and her eyes widen. Is what she heard true? “You’re not lying, are you?”

“Why would I lie about that?”

“To make me feel better.”

“Lying to you would only hurt you.”

She takes in another sharp breath, reminiscent of a dramatic gasp she’s seen a thousand times from her father and steps a little closer to the bed. Ever since they’ve secretly started dating, (Her parents aren’t too keen on the idea of her being involved with someone who works for them.) he’s always found a way to make her heart skip a beat.

“Come here, future queen of Gotham—” he beckons her with a come-hither motion of his finger— “and let me help you with your pants.”

Wally snorts and her round cheeks turn redder than the flesh of a strawberry and she steps closer to the bed. She stands between Victor’s legs and combs her hand through his silver hair.

He gazes up into her shimmering green eyes, being drawn in more the longer he stays fixed on them. “Do I have permission to touch you?”, he asks.  

She licks her lips eagerly and brings her bottom lip between her teeth. “Mhm…”, she hums with a nod.

Victor lifts his hand up and lightly runs his finger up Wally’s belly, barely touching her flesh.

She snickers from his ghostly touch, but gasps from the chill shooting down her spine when he cups her heavy breast. “Ah!” Her body shivers. “Your hands are cold.”

“I’m sorry.” He removes his hand. “I guess I should have warmed them.  

“No.” She takes his hand and places it back on her breast. “I like them cold.”

“Good.” He gently kneads her pillowy mound. “The other one is cold too,” he says and lays his left hand on Wally’s back and eases her body closer to him. He plants a kiss on her left breast and he rolls the nipple of the other between his fingers.

“Ah…. Oh…” She buries her hands in his hair, cradling his head against her chest. Her heart rate skyrockets as her body surge with a sensation she’s never felt in her life. “Yes, Victor.”

He kisses and sucks delicately at her breasts, as his hands make their way to her jeans. He unbuttons them and pulls them down until they drop naturally around her ankles. Now she stands in nothing but her pink penguin pattern panties.

When he pulls away from her breasts he finally lays eyes at her luscious thick thighs and chuckles lightly from the sight of her underwear. “Those are cute.” He slips two fingers under the elastic hem, pulls it, and then allows it to snap back against her flesh. “Will there be anything about you I won’t adore?”

“I hope not.”

He massages his cold hands up and down the outside of her thigh, squeezing her gently. “Can I touch you there?”, he asks, slowly brushing his thumb under her panties.

Though he didn’t say exactly where he wanted to touch her, the position of his hands gives a clue. “You don’t have to ask.”

“It’s polite to ask. One day you might say no.”

“Well, I’m not saying no today.” She leans down to him and kisses his lips and he dips his hand between her thighs, caressing her sex over the panties. “Ah….”, she moans softly against his lips, as she weaves her fingers into his hair. Her cunt lips grew wet from excitement and her clit puffs out for the attention of his barehanded touch. She squirms with anticipation as Victor drew breath from her lips. What a new intense feeling.

He cups the nape of her neck under her long curly hair and guides her in to lay on to of him, never removing his hold of her drenched panties. “It doesn’t take much for you, does it?”,  he murmurs on her lips, adding a little more pressure against the swelling lips between her thighs as he starts to stimulate her clit through the fabric. “I like that,” he continued to say.

“Ah…. Ah….,” she moans louder.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom swings open which immediately stops the sexual activities of two consenting adults.  

“Don’t you dare!” Oswald Cobblepot-Nygma barks, storming into the room with his husband at his side.

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/166091025156/human-wally-and-freeze-are-going-to-make-love)

“Ahhh!”, Wally let out a bloodcurdling scream. It’s her worst nightmare come to life.

“You’re not even supposed to be here,” Edward adds staring dagger at Victor laying half naked on the bed.

“He skipped out of a job to screw our daughter.” Oswald picks up Victor’s shirt from the floor at tosses it at him.

Wally stares horrifyingly confused, trying to figure out together if this is really happening. “How the hell did you get in my house?!”

“We bought you this house, Wally,” Oswald answers. “Did you really never think we’d have a way to get in.”

“Then use it to get out!”, she argues back and snatches the shirt Oswald throw in Victor’s lap to cover her bare breasts.

“Not without you,” Oswald boldly insists. “We’re taking you home so we can keep a better eye on you.”

“I’m already home you bought be this house.”

“He meant your real home,” Edward chimed in.

“Ugh!”, she grunts with frustration, rolling her eyes. She always known her parents to be overprotective, she’s had nightmares about something like this, but she still didn’t think they would actually go this far. She was fucking wrong.

Victor gazes at her, fighting the urge to hug her. He isn’t quite sure if he could touch her with her mom and dad around without the fear of getting murdered. “Wally,” he says serenely and gains get attention. “I’m just going to leave, okay?”

“No! I don’t want you to go because of them.”

“It’s okay,” Victor assures her and tries to make her understand that it would be best for them to wait a little longer. “Their only doing what they think is right and I’m not upset. You shouldn’t be either. They love you and just haven’t been able to really let you go out on your own, but they will. Why do you think they bought you the house.”

Wally takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. She knows this can’t go on forever. She’s 20 years old now and out to live her own life and her parents cannot do anything to change her choices. She wants to be with Victor and if she has to wait just a little longer for Edward and Oswald to warm up to the idea of it, then it will all be worth in the end. However, she isn’t going to wait an eternity and has already planned in her mind to meet up with Victor in a more secret place tomorrow.

“Okay, Victor,” she eventually says and hands him back his shirt.

“You can keep that for now.” He gifts her with a smile as she pressed the shirt back against her chest. He can tell that she’ll be able to put this embarrassing moment behind her and they can find a way to be together again.

Victor stands from the bed and makes his way to the door, safely passing the red-hot atmosphere around Edward and Oswald.

Wally sighs and buries her head in her hands. “He’s gone now, so you can go too.”

“Wally, we just…”

She drops her hands and looks back up at them. “It’s okay mom,” she cuts Oswald off. “I know how you two are and that you love me. You just need to get used to me not always doing what you want, but that’s something you two have to work on. Because I _will_ be seeing Victor again.”

“We just want you to be happy,” Oswald says.

“I know you do.”

“So we’ll try to get used to this,” Edward promises wholeheartedly. They never intended to hurt her and if their overbearingness is making her unhappy then they have to do something to fix it. And they will.

“Thank you,” she says and climbs out of the bed. Still holding the shirt covering her breasts, Wally gives both her parents a kiss on the cheek. “Now get out!”


End file.
